Melody
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: Once he was captured by the melody that the other had started, he knew he could never leave. The only way was to go along with it till the end... But by then, he would've been in too deep to even think about escaping. Perfect Pair. AU.


**Gelly:** Happy birthday Esperanza~ *huggles and kisses* XD I just want you to know how happy I am to have you as a friend and I want to thank you for simply being there when I needed someone. Also, thank you for making me feel better about myself, for being so supportive, for being… _you_. You're the best stalker/fangirl/mommy-puu that I can have! I luff you~

**Pairing: ** Tezuka Kunimistu/Fuji Syusuke, AU

**General disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

-oxXxo-

**M**_aestoso_

-oxXxo-

A sweet sound filled the air.

Fuji Syusuke tried to search for the source of the music, heading left and right, up and down the buildings until the music got clearer and clearer, and then… he was there.

A peek through the door's tiny opening revealed a boy sitting, playing on the piano. So focused was he that he did not even notice the slim boy enter and take a seat on a chair. He was a small audience that was probably unexpected and unwanted.

Fuji felt like an intruder in this world that the boy managed to create with his music. Something that didn't belong, but he didn't care. If he could, he'd want to be a part of all of this… If only he could.

It was a world that was slowly beginning to take form as the music continued. At least, that was what Fuji felt as he let himself be taken away. The room seemed to have turned into something else, twisting and changing into an atmosphere that suited the sound. A few seconds later, he could swear he had a glimpse of a regal kingdom. Skies as blue as sapphire, land covered by emerald grass and trees, water as sparkling as polished diamond.

No longer was he inside a classroom. He was brought inside a palace so overwhelming that he felt frozen. He was witnessing something so wonderful brought about by the one that was at the center of it all; the boy playing the piano.

"Maestoso," Fuji thought he heard the boy utter to no one in particular. What did that mean? Fuji wasn't familiar with musical terminologies. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know that much about music at all.

For example, this piece that the boy was playing. It held a tune that Fuji wasn't really familiar with, though he was quite sure that he had heard it before. Still, he did understand one thing. It was beautiful. Music to the ears, as the saying went.

The boy continued playing, still seemingly clueless about the other person in the room. Fuji took this as a chance to catch a glimpse of the face of the boy behind the piano.

A screech made the music abruptly stop.

"Who's there?"

"Oops," Fuji said to the boy (that he now recognized as Tezuka Kunimitsu) when he looked at him. The slimmer boy, even with the supposedly guilty tone his word held, still looked amused.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"What was the name of that piece that you were playing?" Fuji asked, not bothering to answer the other's question.

There was a considerable pause before Tezuka began collecting the music scores. "…It is just something that I composed. It doesn't have a name yet."

"Ah, is that so?"

He received a nod.

xXx

Everyday, Fuji came to watch Tezuka practice.

"Don't you have after school activities to do?" Tezuka once asked. He was probably getting annoyed by Fuji's constant presence. The thought almost made the slim boy frown.

Fuji shook his head, willing the frown to go away. "Nope," was his simple reply.

"You should go home, then. You'll worry your parents."

"It's fine. They come home late anyway. Listening to you play is certainly more worthwhile than being alone inside an empty house." He gave Tezuka a somewhat sad look. "…Unless, you want me to go?"

"No, it's fine." Tezuka replied almost too quickly, something that he hid with a slight cough. "You don't have to leave."

Fuji couldn't help but feel pleased as Tezuka resumed playing. He bit back a chuckle as the song seemed to sound rather self-conscious and flustered.

xXx

"Tezuka?"

The said boy looked up from his position on the piano.

"That song that I first heard… Is it finished?" Fuji had wondered about it ever since. Every time he came, Tezuka had always played it only up to a certain part, it never seemed done.

It puzzled him that Tezuka nodded.

"It is?... Can I hear the whole thing?"

It puzzled him even more when Tezuka shook his head.

He gave the bespectacled boy a disappointed, inquisitive look.

"…I cannot perform it perfectly yet."

"But you _will_ let me hear it when you do, right?" Fuji looked hopeful.

"Yes," he answered before proceeding to hit the keys on the piano, preventing Fuji from asking anything else.

It was the same song, played up till the part that Fuji now referred to as 'Maestoso'.


End file.
